


Sky High

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missions, Secret Identity Reveal, Superhero!Reader, joining Team Flash, two superheroes in love, you help the flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You were affected by the particle accelerator, and it gave you a pretty cool power. However, with all the hype over bad metahumans, you continued to live life normally, even making friends with a young man, Barry Allen.





	Sky High

You were supposed to have a normal day. You were supposed to just meet your friends, Barry and Cisco, for lunch. However, when you saw a young man being threatened by another, you knew your normal schedule had to change.

You pulled down your cap, put on your crudely made mask, and stalked over there. “What are you doing?” you demanded of the man with a knife, trying to look up to him through your cap.

“Who are you to ask? Keep walking if you know what’s good for you.”

“Put it down.”

He glared at you. “Keep. Walking.”

“I don’t want to. I’ll tell you again. Put. It. Down.”

“Fine, then, you’ll never walk again, girly.”

You shook your head. You sighed, feeling energy surge through your veins. You stared down at the man. “I’ve always liked flying better anyway.” You tilted your head. “Now, put it down.”

The man trembled, dropping the knife and running away.

You sighed before descending back to the ground.

“Who are you?” the man you saved asked.

You grit your teeth. You couldn’t reveal your identity. Instead, you flew away straight into the clouds. Your cap fell. You tried to catch it, but ended up failing. You groaned.

Your phone rang.

You stopped in your tracks, staring at your phone. Should you answer it? Not seeing any other option, you answered your phone. “Hello?”

“(Y/n), where are you?”

“Barry! Right, I am on my way. I just got stuck in… traffic. Yeah, traffic.”

“With your head out the window?”

“What?”

“I found your cap. It practically fell out of the sky.”

“Oh, yeah. I was… are at Jitters yet? You seem very distracted by my mere cap.”

“Well, it is yours.”

“Are you trying to compliment me, Allen?”

“Well, I didn’t mean it like that. Not that you’re not my best friend or anything! It’s just that-“

“Barry, are you at Jitters?”

He sighed, relieved you changed the topic. “Yes. I’m even earlier than you.”

“Barry? Earlier than someone? That’s unheard of.”

“You’re late, (Y/n). Don’t try changing the subject.”

“Aw, miss me already?”

You could practically see Barry’s blush. “Well… I mean. I do, but that’s not a bad thing… Right?”

You smiled. “No, it’s not. Don’t worry. I miss you, too. I’ll see you in a few minutes, Barry.”

“Bye, (Y/n).”

You pocketed your phone. You cracked your neck. It was time to fly.

True to your word, you arrived at Jitters a few minutes later. Barry and Cisco were there, and they said your name.

“What about me?” you inquired.

Barry and Cisco turned around, looking like deer caught in headlights.

You tilted your head, expecting an answer.

“We were talking about…” Cisco drawled, staring at Barry.

Barry tried, “You and your cap.” Instead of handing it to you, Barry placed it on your head very sloppily.

You smirked. After fixing your hair, you messed up his. Your hands seemed to gravitate towards his. They would always brush, and you knew it. Every time it happened, you would feel the rush of electricity through your fingers and the butterflies in your stomach.

Suddenly, his fingers intertwined with yours, stopping you from touching his hair.

You gasped. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks.

Cisco interrupted the moment with laughter. Barry and you laughed it off as well, and you let go of his hand. You immediately missed his hand.

You leaned against the table. “Anyway, I know you weren’t talking about my cap because I didn’t hear any of that in the conversation. Now, truth, please?”

“Your obsession with the Flash,” Cisco responded, a little too quickly.

Barry coughed. His cheeks tinged the slightest pink.

You blinked. “Ok…” You didn’t believe it, but those two were very secretive. You knew you couldn’t get anything out of them. You took a seat next to Barry. “And my obsession with Flash is completely healthy.”

Cisco laughed. “You are obsessed with him.”

“Well, who wouldn’t be? Even Jitters is obsessed with him. You’ve gotta admire his strength and his… kindness. Most of the metas use their powers to gain even more power, but Flash… he’s an admirable hero.” You shrugged. “So, yes, I have a healthy obsession.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

You rolled your eyes at Cisco.

The lunch was cut short. Both Cisco’s phone and Barry’s phone rang. Because both of them were part of the Central City Police Department, you knew something bad was going on, and both of them needed to go.

“Meta Robbery at Ninth and Willow,” Cisco whispered. “Gotta run.”

Barry stood up from his seat, putting on his jacket. He smiled sadly. “I am so sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, of course. I gotta go, too. So…”

Barry smiled, and you smiled back.

Seemingly seconds later, Cisco snapped his fingers in front of Barry’s eyes. “Kay, we get it. The two of you will miss each other. Barry, there’s a robbery.”

“Right,” the scientist mumbled. “Bye, (Y/n).”

“See you soon, Barry.”

You watched him walk out the door before going out yourself. You went behind the café and put on your mask. You pulled your hair up into a simple and messy ponytail before taking off to the skies. You soared through the skies, right by the clouds.

Spotting the bank, you gasped. The roof was completely blown off. What kind of meta was this? You stretched out your arms and flew down there. (You were so sure you saw that in a comic book somewhere.) “Hey!” you shouted at the criminal.

The woman stared at you. “Who the hell are you?”

“Does it matter?”

“True.” The woman smirked. Guns rose from the ground and shot at you.

You groaned in frustration. She was telekinetic.

You flew upwards, diverting the gunshots away from the people. Then, with astonishing speed, you dove to the ground right in the middle of the ring of guns. The weapons weren’t fast enough. They shot at each other. However, a few bullets were not so perfectly in place. A few escaped into the innocent crowd.

“No!” you shouted.

However, just as the bullets reached the targets, a red blur trailed by yellow lightning rushed through the building, catching every stray bullet. The famous Flash stopped right at your side. “Who are you?”

Before you could mutter an answer, the telekinetic spoke, “Amazing, two superheroes. Isn’t this my lucky day?”

You narrowed your eyes at her. You felt the Flash’s gaze on you. You stared at him and, as if the two of you have known each other for ages, the two of you formulated a plan. All it took was for the man to look upwards and for you to tilt your head.

The Flash ran away, and you ascended. “Sorry, you were saying?”

The criminal searched for the scarlet speedster and gave up. She sent objects at you. You dodged them with ease.

Suddenly, the Flash ran back in, catching the telekinetic. He stopped, shocking the woman. You swooped down, picking her up and taking her up high above the clouds. “Anything to say now?”

The woman scrambled in your arms. “Take me down now!”

“Afraid of heights?” You shrugged. “Doesn’t really bother me.” You slowly descended just enough to peek through the clouds.

The Flash was heading towards the borders of Central City and disappeared into the forest.

You followed him. Once you landed, a gust of wind pushed your hair back. The telekinetic was out of your hands, and the masked superhero stood in front of you.

“Who are you?” he asked gently.

You smiled. “Sorry, it’s just… I didn’t want to hide my powers any longer. I wanted to be like you.”

“Really?”

“You’re the Flash, so yeah. But, seeing how I did today… Maybe hiding is better.”

“Actually, my team and I wanted to talk to you about that. We think you have amazing potential. Would you be interested in a partnership?”

You squealed internally, almost forgetting to breathe. The Flash, the superhero you’ve admired for almost a year, was asking you to be his partner. It was unbelievable!

You took a deep breath, hiding your excitement. “Well, how can I work with someone I don’t know?”

Flash pursed his lips. “Fine, but I need to know you, too.”

“Well, I asked first, didn’t I?”

He laughed. “Fine. Same time?”

“Yeah.” You grasped the bottom of your mask, your fingers trembling just a little. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

You removed your mask. Then, with a deep breath, you glanced at the superhero. “Barry?!” you gasped.

Your friend was astonished. His jaw fell open. “(Y/n)? You’re Sky High?”

“Sky High?”

“Cisco named you.”

“Cisco knows?”

“Yeah.”

The two of you stared at each other for a while. Your friend, Barry Allen, the one whose hand you held for a few seconds just hours before, was the Flash.

You should’ve noticed it actually. All the moments you could’ve figured it out came back to you. Barry’s being late to lunch, right after the Flash saved people from a burning building. His involvement and knowledge of all crime, meta-related or not, in Central City. It all made sense.

You laughed. “You’re the Flash,” you giggled. “I can’t believe it!” You stepped towards him. “And the catching bullets! That was amazing!”

Barry beamed. “Not as great as you! Diving in and the sharp turns! I was afraid you would make a mistake at any moment.”

“But, you! Oh gosh. You’ve thrown lightning, and… And run up buildings.”

“And you, flying above the clouds and at an astonishing speed. Not as fast as me, but…”

The two of you sighed. “You’re amazing,” both of you concluded. The two of you laughed. “No, you are.” Both of you gasped. “Stop that!”

You blushed. Not only were the compliments so sweet that it threw you off guard, but Barry and you were so close. You could see the details of his irises and each strand of hair that was out of place.

Something came over you. You reached out and pushed his hair back, fixing the strands you saw.

Barry sighed, leaning into your hand. “So, is that… a yes?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

He licked his lips and smiled. “I guess, huh?” Barry coughed, opening his arms.

You pursed your lips. “Yeah.” You hugged him close, resting your chin on his shoulder.

Cisco screamed into Barry’s ear. “Yeah, you know what else is obvious? The crushes you two have for each other! Come on!”

Barry stiffened. Your eyes widened. Being so close to Barry’s earpiece, you heard it, too. You pulled away slightly, leaving your arms around his neck. “Barry, um… we…”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, I didn’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Well…” Barry blushed. “I was thinking, since Cisco ruined it for me, that…”

“Yeah.”

“Wait. You don’t know what I was-“

You leaned forward and gently pressed your lips against his.

Barry froze. Then, he smiled. The superhero pulled you closer and kissed you back.

Your heart pounded aginst your chest. Your stomach did flips over and over. Your legs turned into to noodles, but you didn’t care.

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco and Caitlin high-fived each other. The engineer shouted, “Whoo! Operation Sky High is complete!”

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm transferring my imagines from tumblr to archive, I'm realizing a loooot of my Barry Allen oneshots and series are so so so cheesy and not my best. (They are at least years old after all, but ahhhh cringe) If you guys wanna see all of them while I get over cringing over my old Barry Allen fics, [here's the link!](http://imagines-dreams.tumblr.com/post/176649845752/barry-allen-the-flash-masterlist)
> 
> Please tell me what you think by commenting. Thank you so much, you guys!


End file.
